


Token

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: It’s a rollercoaster day for Colt
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Token

**Author's Note:**

> My MC’s name is Sydney. PB owns all this, and me. This is set ambiguously after the first book. I started writing this kind of as a challenge to myself to see how many different emotions I could pack into one fic. Some transitions are pretty weak, but I’m pretty happy with it. I also used some of the same language, but in different context throughout to change its meaning. I also get to share some biker lore that I grew up with with you all (:

Colt ran down the length of the bridge feeling every footfall reverberate through his body. His breathes were sharp and painful coursing through his chest. The sky looked like it was on fire, ablaze with violent shades of orange and red. He ran as fast as he could will his legs to go, but wasn’t getting any closer to the inferno at the end of the bridge. Why couldn’t he get there?

Abruptly, his feet froze to the ground cementing him in place. The sudden jolt sent his toppling forward to the ground. He threw his hands out in front of him to break the fall and was surprised to feel them land on a hot, soft surface instead of the unforgiving asphalt.

He opened his eyes and let out a blood curdling scream when they landed on the bloodied and charred remains of his father’s body. The smell of burning flesh immediately filled his senses making him nauseous. The wreck had done damage to him that was far beyond repair, but Colt would recognize his father under any circumstance.

His hair was seared off and skin was a vibrant red from having lost the majority of its protective layers. But his eyes. They were wide open, unhindered by the eyelids that had burnt away in the blaze, but they were the same eyes that Colt had known his whole life.

He violently jerked his hands away that had landed on his father’s concaved chest. They trembled uncontrollably, every inch covered in blood. Colt wiped them frantically against his pants trying to get it off, but the blood only spread further up his arms and crept up his neck.

He clawed furiously at his chest trying anything to get his father’s blood off of him, but it was no use. It was everywhere. He couldn’t breath. His heart was beating so quickly that he thought it might burst from his chest.

Colt’s eyes widened in horror as he watched his father’s body sit up in front of him seemingly against its will. His own body was convulsing, unable to believe what he was seeing. He tried to shut his eyes, but they were being forced open. His father’s mouth opened, his jaw swinging loose, and blood poured out at an inconceivable rate.

Before he knew it he was completely submerged, drowning. He let out one last scream that was completely muffled in the thick, red liquid around him.

***

Sydney woke up to the erratic sounds of Colt whimpering in his sleep. She propped herself up and watched as his eyes moved frantically beneath his eyelids with tears streaming from the corners and his body thrashed involuntarily. He had always had these night terrors ever since his father passed, but they had been happening more frequently lately. Colt never talked about them.

She placed her hand gently on his chest and shook him slightly, but it had no effect on him. She shook him a little more firmly, calling his name this time. Before she could register what was happening, Colt had woken up gasping for air and grabbed her wrist to roughly pin her against the mattress.

“Colt, it’s just me.” Sydney was expecting this, he typically reacted this way to being brought out of his nightmares, but was always surprised by the amount of unbridled fury in his eyes when he awoke. The shadows being cast on his face by the moonlight only intensified this.

He looked back and forth between her eyes trying to decide if he was truly awake now or not. His breathes were still coming in short and quick and a layer of sweat covered his body. He looked around, taking in his surroundings before slowly lowering his forehead to rest against Sydney’s chest to catch his breath.

She twisted her wrist that was still firmly in his grasp, and Colt let go immediately. “I told you not to wake me up, Sydney.” It was something they had agreed on after it became obvious that he was going to lash out physically when woken up.

“I know.” She said quietly as Colt propped himself up to look her in the eyes. “But I can’t just leave you like that.” She gently ran her fingers through his sweat-drenched hair to clear it from his face and Colt leaned into her touch. He always seemed almost starved for affection after one of his nightmares and Sydney was always there to offer it.

He leaned down and pressed a firm but quick kiss to her lips. He was still trembling. He would never admit it, but he was so grateful every time she did wake him up; unsure whether he’d be able to escape his demons without her.

The clock next the bed lit up the time, 3:46am. “I’m just going to go shower. Get some more sleep, ok?” He kissed her on the forehead before crawling out of the bed that they shared.

Sydney followed him instead, “Care for some company?”

He gave her a weak smile and held his hand out to her.

***

The water was almost too hot, but it worked wonders on Colt’s tense muscles. That paired with Sydney’s hands massaging deep into his shoulder and neck muscles from behind him were quickly calming him down. He slowly breathed in, letting the warm steam fill his lungs.

Sydney leaned forward to place soft kisses along his spine and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. Nights like these always made her feel helpless so she did the only thing she knew to do, just be there with him. Colt twisted around in her grip to face her.

Her hair was slicked back out of her face and small beads of water clung to her eyelashes and skin. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back, resting them loosely on her hips. It was difficult for him sometimes to let himself love her as much as he did, but he resigned that it was much easier than being without her.

“You’re staring,” she broke the silence after it was clear that Colt had gotten lost in his thoughts, staring deep into her eyes.

He blinked purposefully a couple times bringing himself back into the present, “I can’t help it.” He tried to recover with a weak smirk.

A smile spread across Sydney’s face as she hummed an acknowledgment.

Colt tilted his head back and let the water run over his hair and face effectively waking him up. Despite the nightmare, he enjoyed mornings like this one where they got to take their time waking up and spending time together before things kicked into gear at the shop. It didn’t happen often.

***

Colt pulled on some clothes, deciding that he might as well get a jump start on the day since he was definitely not going back to sleep any time soon. He would rather be doing something to keep his mind busy anyway.

“Oh, Colt?” Sydney got his attention before he made it out the door.

He turned to look at her, hand on the doorknob.

“Happy birthday.” She said with a hug smile on her face.

Colt rolled his eyes and let his head fall back with an exasperated sigh, “Goddammit, who told you?” He had wanted to avoid any fanfare at all costs.

Sydney shrugged coyly, “Just information I happened upon.”

“Ok, well get it out of your system now because we’re not talking about it once we leave this room.” He crossed his arms over his chest bracing for an explosion of enthusiasm.

“I’m good.” She said nonchalantly. “I just wanted to acknowledge it, and now I have.”

“Bullshit.” He replied skeptically.

“Honest. If you don’t want to celebrate then I’m not going to make you. It’s your day.”

Colt rolled his eyes again, “It’s not my day. It’s just a regular day.”

“If that’s what you want.” She teased him.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” he stalked out of the room fully accepting that Sydney wasn’t going to just forget about this.

***

By the end of the day, though, it had seemed like Sydney was keeping her word. Everything went along as usual without another mention of his birthday. The rest of the crew had retired to their separate rooms for the night leaving Colt alone in the garage to replace his clutch disks in peace.

He was sitting on the ground next to his bike putting the last piece into place when a small, perfectly wrapped box was slid into his view. He glanced from it to Sydney, “Did we not talk about this?” Annoyance was dripping from his tone.

She sat quickly on the ground next to him, “I know, I know, but it’s not a big deal or anything. I just wanted to get you something. I promise it’s small and insignificant.”

Colt snatched the tiny box from the ground with a sigh, its crisp, tidy packaging in direct contrast with his hands that were covered in grease and oil. He pulled the bow loose and let it fall to the ground before pulling back the wrapping paper. Holding the box to his ear, he gave it a slight shake, eyebrows furrowing when a light jingle came from it.

“That’s cheating!” she laughed as she pulled the box from his ear.

“You can’t cheat at opening presents,” he laughed before proceeding to open the box. His eyes flitted between Sydney and the contents of the box before lifting the silver bell out. He twisted it around, studying it carefully.

“It’s a guardian bell…for your bike. To keep the demons away.” His silence made her feel a little self conscious about the gift.

Finally, Colt wrapped the bell in his hand and looked at her, “I know what it is.”

“Is it stupid?” she asked scrunching up her face a little at his response.

“Not at all. It’s not insignificant either. Thank you, Sydney.” He pulled her towards him and placed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. Colt had never had one on any of his bikes. As stupid as he thought most superstitions were, he knew that you couldn’t just get one for yourself; it had to come from a loved one, and he had never let someone this close to him before.

“Do you want to put it on?” She asked excitedly as she pulled a zip tie from her back pocket.

Colt took the tie from her and carefully thread it through the loop at the top of the bell.

“It said that you have to attach it to the lowest part of your frame.” Sydney pointed out as they looked under the bike for the perfect spot. They picked a spot and Colt fastened the zip tie firmly to it, giving it a little tap for good measure.

“Do you like it?”

Colt smiled at her and took her hand in his, “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, Colt. I’m sorry I broke your birthday rules.”

“I’ll let it slide this one time.” he teased.

“Oh, so you’re probably not interested in what I have on under my clothes then since it was also for your birthday.” She bit her bottom lip in amusement as Colt expression changed immediately.

His eyes swept over her body, his imagination already running wild, “Well, it’s kind of too late to play by the rules now.”

Sydney hummed a response, her eyes alight with amusement, “So you do want to see then?”

“Yeah, take it off.” he encouraged her as he leaned back on his hands for the show.

“Here?! In the garage?”

“Hell yeah. No one is coming in here this late.”

“Ok, if you’re sure.” she said while sitting up on her knees. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, peaking occasionally at Colt to see him drinking in the sight of her. The way his eyes always seemed to glaze over when he was looking at her like this made her feel emboldened and confident. Sydney worked the outer layer off and tossed it playfully at Colt, eliciting a laugh from him.

She pulled her tank top off over her head next revealing the first glimpse of the lacy, strappy, barely there lingerie that she had on underneath. One look at Colt’s expression told her that they weren’t getting out of this room for a while. She stood slowly, unbuttoning her skirt, and made a show of sliding it off.

“Goddamm,” the word came out slow and strained as Colt made a twirling motion with his fingers prompting her to spin around for him.

Sydney obliged with a huge smile on her face, satisfied with having gotten the response she wanted from him. 

“You are so fucking hot.” he reached for her hand and pulled her back to the ground with him, rolling on top of her.

“So, what you’re saying is that you actually do like birthda-” she began to tease, but was cut off with Colt’s hand over her mouth.

“Shhh, you’re ruining it.” he laughed as he continued to gaze up and down Sydney’s body.

He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips, kissing her deeply. He kissed down her neck and along her shoulder.

Sydney moaned as Colt moved his mouth over every spot that drove her crazy. Her head was already spinning from the ecstasy that he made her feel and the burning anticipation built up in her body. “Wait,” she said through laborious breathes.

“What is it?” Concern evident on his face.

“Nothing, I just want…” she flipped him over with her legs, pinning him underneath her. “…to take care of you today.”

Colt swallowed hard and raised his hand to trace the fine lines of the lace before Sydney grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“And your hands are filthy. No touching.”

He looked up at his hands and back down to the places that he had already touched her finding smudged fingerprints, “No promises.”

Sydney slid Colt’s shirt off over his head and let it fall to the ground next to them. He had been putting in a lot of long hours at the shop, first getting it rebuilt then keeping the operation afloat. His body was evidence of this; his hands were rougher than they had once been and his eyes betrayed the lack of sleep that he had been getting. But his body, it was more tone now than before from all of the work.

She leaned down and placed a firm kiss to his chest before biting down firmly, tugging at his skin slightly. It took every ounce of restraint he had to keep from winding his hand into her hair as she continued this pattern down the length of his body. Kissing, biting, tugging a path over his chest, down his abs, and across his hips. Sydney bit down hard on the sensitive space next to his hip as she groped him through his pants bringing a low, rumbling moan from him.

“Sydney, fuck..” he moved to unbutton his pants, but she swatted his hand away.

“Am I going too slow for you?” she teased as she swiftly unbutton his pants and pulled them down his legs. Before he could answer, she leaned down and placed one last firm kiss and bite at the top of his thigh causing him to press his head back against the hard floor of the garage.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as he felt Sydney’s tongue slide along his length from the base to the tip. He had already been breathing frantically and now it was completely out of control. Pleasure coursed through his body sending waves of goosebumps across his skin as he felt the tip come in contact with the back of Sydney’s throat repeatedly.

The large shop fans spinning above him chilled his whole body as it cooled the sweat that began to coat his skin in a thin layer. A direct contrast to the heat coming from where Sydney was working her mouth expertly over his body. He spared a look in her direction knowing that seeing her would be his undoing. The muscles in his abdomen tightened intensely, his breathes coming in short, raspy bursts as he came in her mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” his head fell back against the ground as he tried to calm his breathing. Sydney crawled up to him, laying next to him on her stomach. He leaned over to kiss her quickly, sweetly as he came down from the high.

“Good?” She asked in between kisses.

Colt hummed, “very.”

“Birthdays aren’t so bad, huh?” she added arrogantly.

He shook his head biting his lip to suppress his smile at her attitude. “Whatever you say,” he added as he trailed his grease covered finger down the middle of Sydney’s face leaving a black trail in its wake.

“Colt!” she erupted into laughter as he pinned her under him, hands on either side of her face leaving messy handprints everywhere he touched. He leaned down and kissed her with a renewed passion, letting his tongue move gently against Sydney’s, and she melted into his embrace.

He stood at her feet and pulled her up to hers, “How about we go get you cleaned up and out of this filthy lingerie.” He pulled and snapped one of the straps at her hip.

She shrugged innocently, adding, “Anything you want, it’s your birthday.”

Colt glared at her before throwing her over his shoulder and stalking back to their room with the sound of laughter spilling from Sydney’s lips.


End file.
